Escape
by danceinthunder
Summary: The little bird has fluttered further than she thought, right into the jaws of the big Dog that was waiting for her all along. SansaXTheHound. Will have a bit of everything as it goes on.


So its been well over a year since I even came on to Fanfic and I hope you'll forgive me. Ive wanted to do this one for a while. ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW. Ilove to know what you liked and didn't like.

Based in the first half of A storm of Swords, Just after Sansa tells Ser Dontos she wont need his help anymore.

Smiling to herself Sansa slipped up the stairs. How wonderful that after everything Cersei would get a dress made for her. She could just imagine the deep, plush burgundy velvet, the crisp sky blue satin and the intricate jewels she would be wearing to the wedding. Perhaps when Ser Loras saw her looking so splendid and graceful he would want to be the one who married her instead of his elder brother. Butterflies danced in her stomach at the thought of the knights of flowers live bright eyes, his flowing hair and perfect teeth. How he would look at her in passing but then double take and ask her when she had become so beautiful, he would bow graciously, and beg her to dance with him, she would offer him his hand which he would grab eagerly and lead her to the centre of the hall, they would dance all night. And then when Joffrey saw her and commanded that she be struck in the face as he had done so many times before, Ser Loras would un sheath his sword. No one would stand in the way of the power of high garden, so Joffrey would die a slow and horrible death. Ser Loras would offer her his sword after toying with him and Sansa herself could run Joffrey through, right into his wormy lips, down his throat until it just looked like he had a hilt in his mouth and then-

She had been so immersed in the idea of killing Joffrey, she had no idea where she was. It was no part of the castle she had ever seen before. No, this was far too dark. Shadows sprung out at her from the walls. Full of fear, Sansa began to reverse her steps, quickly retreating and then turning and running through a stone tunnel, the torches in their brackets were spaced far apart making her own shadow abnormally tall, a giant that she couldn't out run. To her huge relief, the tunnel began to widen, opening out into a larger room, only, she didn't recognise this either, another room completely made of old grey stone, set with eight walls instead of four.. Where on earth was she? Seven different openings loomed ahead of her, which door had she come through? Peering through each in turn, the dread rising inside her, she crept around the walls. Down the last door on the right, a faint glow promised her with safety so with her hands behind her, reaching out to feel and monsters trying to sneak up on her she set off.

It only took about fifty steps for Sansa to get so scared she burst out in tears. How could she be so stupid. No longer caring about whether or not she could be heard she wailed desperately into the open cavern. Her pathetic whimper bouned off the walls and cane back to her. It only made her feel worse, now she was pathetic as well as afraid, alone and lost. What had she just been thinking? Illing Joffrey? That's not very ladylike. She had so wanted to believe there was good in the world, that the Hound had been wrong. But right now he had never seemed more right. Killing is the only thing anyone really enjoys. Killing is pure and easy. His was the face that came to her now, swimming around her tear drowned mind.

'Stupid little bird has lost her way. Can't find her cage and can't fly away.'

No she shouldn't think about _him. _Did she really want to scare herself anymore? Okay so Ser Loras, He could come and save her. Wait no, she had only day dreamed that he loved her, then Ser Dontos! He cared about her, would not want her hurt. But something told her he would be just as useless as her in this situation. How about Robb? Robb had a whole army that could find her! But he has no idea where she is anyway… Or her father then!

Sansa crept on, the tears drying on her face in the humid air. She was parched, the dust of this underworld sticking to her throat. As Sansa drew closer to the orange glow, she noticed it was flickering. A fire? What was a fire doing down here? Two thousand and thirty one steps later, the fire had burned down to embers and Sansa was right upon it. There was no one there. The stone on the walls was just as bare as ever and the dust in the air just as dry. So why was there a fire here?

'Little bird flown too far from her nest?' growled a voice, right behind her.


End file.
